


Self Reflection

by FellDragon



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also the pairings are pretty minor, this came to me in a dream leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellDragon/pseuds/FellDragon
Summary: Kirby has some pretty odd dreams.





	Self Reflection

Everything felt cold all of a sudden. Kirby reached out to nudge his boyfriend sleeping next to him to give him back his blanket, but he felt nothing except for a cold floor. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized he wasn't in bed, he probably wasn't on Popstar.

"Good evening, young one."

Kirby looked around, spotting the source of the voice. Eyes widening in shock, he scrambled to his feet to politely bow to the warrior standing in front of him.

"Hello! Good evening!"

The knight clad in white armor chuckled, wings as white as snow bouncing.

"I do hope I did not disturb you."

"N-Not at all, sir!"

Smiling softly, the knight spoke again. "There is no need for formalities, young one."

"Y...Yes, sir."

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence, the warrior seemed to be sizing up the Star Warrior. Kirby did the same thing, without the strange staring. He spotted some similarities the two had, most importantly, their hairstyles, scarf, and star pins.

"Hey, mister!"

The knight blinked in response.

Kirby smiled, pointing to the angelic knight's star shaped hair pin.

"We match!"

The warrior reached up to feel his hair pin, slightly frowning. He looked upset, in a way.

"It seems like we do."

"I've never seen anyone else but myself have pink hair, too! I think Marx might be a little close, but he has purple hair."

The warrior shut his eyes for a moment.

"Marx, hm?"

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend! So is Magolor!" Kirby blushed, "I love them a whole lot!"

The knight looked hurt, but tried to hide it with a smile.

"It sounds like you are all very close."

"Mhm!"

Silence fell between the two again, Kirby still smiling to try and keep both of their spirits up to little success. The mysterious knight looked over Kirby, analyzing him. Keeping eye contact, Kirby grew nervous.

"Have you become the person you want to be?"

"Huh?"

What an odd, sudden question.

"Do you think you've become the person people think you are? Have you seen yourself gain the traits of the kind hero you wish to be?"

Now that's specific.

Kirby took a moment to think about the questions given to him, face contorting with confusion, brows furrowed.

"I... don't think I've got an answer to that at all, mister."

"I see."

"Maybe I'm too young to really know? But I like to think I can be that."

"Why?"

"W...Why?"

Looking up again, the knight did not break eye contact. If one could see through his mask, these questions would feel a little easier to answer. The air around them felt heavy with some sort of tension.

"What if you failed to protect them? Failed to prove your worth? Failed to prove you are the hero they think you are?"

"H-Huh?"

Kirby nervously took a step back, surprised with these sudden and quite specific questions.

The knight had tears streaming down his face.

"M-Mister, you're crying!"

"So are you."

***

Kirby woke up startled, sweating, heart racing.

He was back in his bed again, with... no blanket?

The sun was at it's highest point in the sky. Crud, he overslept. Meta Knight won't like that...

Shuffling, Kirby tried to get out of bed when he heard a grumble behind him, arms tightening around his waist.

"Marx..."

"Mmph."

Giggling quietly, Kirby reached behind him, ruffling his boyfriend's hair.

"C'mon, we gotta get up."

"Five more minutesss..."

"No, it's the afternoon, you sleepyhead."

Nuzzling into Kirby's hair and inhaling deeply, Marx sighed.

"We can sleep in."

"No we can't! I have to train!"

"Train schmain."

Kirby tried to pry his boyfriend's arms off of him and Max finally gave in, letting him go.

Getting up and changing into new clothes, Kirby looked back at Marx, who was hidden under piles of blankets.

"You have to get up, too."

A muffled 'nope' came from the blankets. Knowing that he really couldn't do anything about his boyfriend's sleeping habits, Kirby left the house before a quick, "I'll be back in the evening!"

***

Sitting on the grass after many sparring sessions, Kirby turned to his mentor, sitting under a tree to hide from the sun's heat.

"Hey, Meta... I've got a weird question."

Opening his eyes, Meta Knight looked at Kirby.

"I'm listening."

Sighing, Kirby recollected the memory of the dream he had.

"Have you ever met a warrior with big white 'n fluffy wings? White armor? He has pink hair and some pins like mine, too."

Meta Knight stared at Kirby, wide eyed.

The knight's thoughts were racing. Galacta Knight. The warrior he had fought countless years ago, a warrior he had never spoken of, a warrior no one should even know about.

"... Why?"

"I saw him in a dream last night. He asked me a lot of questions."

"You're dismissed."

"Huh?"

Standing up, Meta Knight started walking away.

"We will speak about this when the time comes."

"What in the Stars does that mean?"

Before Kirby could finish his question, the knight took off, flying back to the castle.

"Geez, I really thought he'd answer that."

***

"I'm home."

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Marx jumped out and showered his boyfriend with affection.

"How'd everything go? Boring as usual? Or did ya get some weird wisdom from that batty freak?"

A shout from another room caught their attention, Magolor walking in from the bedroom.

"Is Kirbs home ye- woah, hey!"

***

The three were laying around the room, all playing more games the halcandran brought from his ship.

"Oh, come on! That's unfair! You hacked this!"

"Maybe you're just bad at this."

"I want items on! And quit picking that dumb character! Pick something else, ya weird catboy!"

Looking at the two throwing insults at each other, Kirby laughed.

_"What if you failed to protect them? Failed to prove your worth? Failed to prove you are the hero they think you are?"_

Kirby furrowed his brows and grumbled. What a weird question. He still didn't know what to think of it.

"Kay?"

"Whuh? Yeah?"

Their game was paused, both the jester and halcandran looking at him.

"What's up?"

Looking at the two, he took a deep breath.

"Do you two know about a knight with white armor and wings?"

Magolor's eyes widened.

"Who told you about that?"

He knew something?

"I had a dream last night and I saw him. He asked me some really weird questions, too."

Looking nervously at Magolor, Marx whispers, "Did you tell him about that?"

"W-What? Absolutely not! He can't read halcandran, there's no way he should know!"

Kirby looked at the two again.

"You both know? Who is he?"

The two exchanged looks, before Magolor swallowed.

"Kirbs... That warrior... Now this may seem confusing but..."

"Kay, that was you."

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im finishing that new chapter go easy on me


End file.
